When initiating a registration and paging, a user equipment (UE) first establishes a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection with a network side and then establishes a Radio Access Bear (RAB). Further, after the UE establishes the RRC connection, cell updating may occur, based on which, the UE needs to finish a cell updating process with the network side.
During carrying out the present application, the inventor has found that at least the following problems exist in the prior art:
During the RRC connection and the cell updating, the network side cannot learn whether the UE is a trunking user, then cannot perform related processing.